Inside and Outside the Big Wall (Episode)
"Inside and Outside the Big Wall" (大きな壁の中と外 Ōki na Kabe no Naka to Soto) is the 9th episode of The World God Only Knows. It aired on December 1 , 2010. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode office and notebook were been shown which in the notebook insert that she's striving for a library which anyone can use. At house, voice were heard saying that she created a cake for her divine brother, which that a very bug explosion were been seen at the right-side of Keima's house. The next day at school, Keima was angry. Elsie were been running behind Keima and were been saying to him to wait for her and were been sorry what happened last night because she used too much flour. Keima were been screaming to Elsie that in the human world cakes aren't supposed to blow up because there are too much flour in it and saying to her that she doesn't know anything of the real world and tells her to go get some common sense. Keima says to her in calmness that Elsie don't want to repeat it for him again. Keima was telling Elsie that nowadays, partner characters are required to be intelligent and idiosyncratic. Elsie said that it makes Keima the ideal partner. Keima were been angry and were been telling thanks by her perspective that she supposed to be the partner. Elsie was saying that she went tough training and that she studied about the human world. Elsie saidthat she received an "Excellent" in Japanese history and that she's a scholar of Japan. Keima asked what Elsie learned last about Japan. Elsie explained what she has learned about that Japan and that is the history of it. Keima were been saying that there's a library next to the track and tells here that she must go there and really read about the real life of Japan. So..Elsie went to the to the Maijima Library to study the real history and future of Japan. Elsie were been surprising after seeing what Keima's school, all has. Elsie became more desperate to study and were been hopping around the library "Which that is totally forbidden in the library". Elsie were been seeing dictionary's of Obsolete Modern Phrases. It became hard for her and she were been searching for something easier. Elsie were been seeing a book and she were been seeing with joy in the library. It contains to be a book about fire truck fighters and has a real stupid thinking about what the history in Japan is. Elsie were been desperate to learn more about the fire truck fighters. She were been searching for more books about fire truck fighters but there are too many books. She were then been going to a Librarian to ask for help to search a book about fire truck fighters. She were been arrived at the desk of the Librarian. The Librarian were been reading a book and Elsie were coming to her asking her if there are more books about fire trucks fighters. Shiori doesn't react at what Elsie had said and were been concentrating with her book. Elsie were been thinking that she cannot hear me, but after that Shiori finished the book she were been sleeping, while then that Elsie were been coming closer to her and were been yelling to her. Shiori came awakened and were been clumsy and were been cleaning the mess what she has created. She looks than very shy towards Elsie and ask her how to help her. She were been saying Madam and Elsie were been recalling what she has been saying to her. Shiori became very shy and Elsie sees which book she were reading. Shiori then were been saying how to help her. Elsie were been happy and ask her if there are books of he fire truck fighters. Shiori were been staring at the book and were been telling Elsie to return after school time. The two were been staring at each other and Elsie's sensor goes off. Shiori tells her to keep it down and Elsie apologize. Elsie were been running in the library and has been noticed that Shiori has a loose spirit in her body. There were a commercial shown of Kanon Nakagawa's game. Elsie were been taking Keima to the library and were been saying to him that there is a spirit inside the Librarian. Keima doesn't want to go to the library and were been gone. Keima were been standing on a bookshelf and were been saying that Librarian girls have become a regular fixture in games. He were also been saying since that many schools has library's and when a character operates from the library and that she will only appears in certain locations and Keima were making a script event. He then tells that the Librarian girl has becomes extremely competitive for games with a school setting. He tells further that she must be a stellar rendition or he won't even bother. Elsie sight and tells him that she wouldn't describe her as a stellar and that she were not able to tell her were to find others of the fire engine books. Keima were been looking down and were been saying softly fire engines?. Shiori comes much closer with the books that Elsie has come up with. Keima were been telling if she's no good he will use his exercise user rights and send a letter of protest and Elsie tells to who? After arriving at Shiori's office, they were seeing many kinds of books from different kinds of fire engines. Shiori then tells that she were able to find every kind of books from fire engines, she grabs a book and were been saying that there are total 458 kinds of books from fire engines. Elsie became very happy what she has heard, Shiori explains that in kinds of books there are informations about fire engines and in other books there are pictures of fire engines. Keima were been telling that their school has a pretty advanced index system. Shiori came closer and tells that she don't use an index and were been telling that it is scripted in her memories, since she read everything in the library, but she cannot say things out loud. She were been telling that things really creeps her and evenly fire engines and evenly should ask her which fire engine she were interest in. Shiori were been going back behind her desk and Elsie came closer to Keima and were been telling him that she doesn't talk to much and were been looking at her. Shiori were been thinking that she's no good for other peoples and says that it doesn't matters. As long that she has her books, she will be save inside the library. She admires the library as her castle saying that she can live out of life in this castle. Elsie were been telling Keima that she's another difficult challenge. Keima were been telling to Elsie if she were been studying. The next day has come and Shiori has opened the door of the library and were been coming in. She were been still telling that she loves the library and their books and considers them as new world and the shelf as the universe. She were been spending times with her books and considers them as a life force. Elsie were been outline Shiori's personality. Elsie were been saying that Shiori doesn't talk much and were been wondering how Keima should capture the spirit in her. Keima were been saying that he don't and were been explaining that when it comes to Librarian girls, there's inviolable rule. Keima were then been saying when you listening closely you can hear a girl's inner voice. Keima were been explaining that Librarian girls tend to be quiet but they were always thinking to them self. Elsie doesn't understand and Keima were been saying that is the complete opposite of a feather-brained dummy. He were been saying with this gap is what makes bookish girls so attractive. Elsie were been saying that she understand it and were been thinking about how Keima is been able to hear her thoughts. Keima were been stated her as a amateur and were been explaining everything about a Liberian. Shiori were been overhearing a conversation in the library that two peoples were been making plans to hang out. The Chairwomen arrived and were been asking Shiori to do this for her, Shiori then sees what is inside the letter and isn't happy with it. Shiori were been seeing putting books away for disposal. Keima and Elsie were been seeing Shiori and seeing her to put the books away. Shiori then tries to take a book but it was to high for her to grab it. Finally after she grabs the book but she were been start falling down and the book she grab either. Keima took the book and prevent Shiori from falling. Shiori became very shy and starts to find the books for disposal. She were been thinking to thank Keima but she cannot come on the right words. Later then she says Thankonomics instead of Thank you because she were been deeply concentrated on the books of economics. Trivia * When Keima tells Elsie that troublemakers are usually special, the silhouettes in the background (from Left to Right) are Maetel from Galaxy Express 999, Doraemon, and Haruhi Suzumiya. Category:Episodes